A new palace parrot pal/Genie's back/Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)
Here is how Iago became a new palace parrot in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. As they returned to the palace, Iago was worried about the troubled situation about seeing the Sultan. Iago: But do I have to be put into a cage? Scrooge McDuck: Of course not, Laddie. Once we see the Sultan, we'll tell him that you're reformed. Louie: I hope your right, Uncle Scrooge. Iago: And what about the princess?! Aladdin: No problem. I just have to make sure that Jasmine doesn't see you... until I've gotten her prepared. Jasmine: (as she and Zena came to see them) Gotten me prepared for what? Aladdin: Ah! I mean... uhh, um, for the... for the... for the stain... Abu got on the brand new vest you gave him. Abu: I did not! Jasmine: I don't see a stain. Zena: Aladdin, what's going on? Aladdin: (looks back with Mickey who nodded) If I tell you two, will you promise not to freak out? Jasmine: Yes. Mickey Mouse: We found Iago out by the marketplace and he wants to redeem himself to you and Aladdin, Jasmine. Zena: Is it true, Aladdin? Aladdin: It's okay, Ma. We can trust him, he saved us from Abis Mal, Mr. Winkie, and thier gang. Jasmine: Is it really true, Iago? Iago: Yes. I've just got free from the lamp and quit working for Jafar. Crysta: It's important to have good friends you can always count on, Iago. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Crysta's right, Iago, we'll be your friends if you let us. Just as Iago gave a quick think, there was a huge earthquake that's shaking Agrabah. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! What's going on!? Goofy: It’s probably coming from that whirlpool. Mole: What whirlpool, Goofy? Goofy: (pointing at the fountain) Over there in that there fountain. A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash along with both hugging scared. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace reappears and comes back from his vacation. Then, he jumps off from the wave with Mickey, his friends, Aladdin and Jasmine smiling. Genie: Wahooo! He's big, he's blue and he's back! (breaks the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience) Aladdin: Genie! Jasmine: (as they hugged him) You came back! Genie: (turning red as sunburnt skin) Oh! Ah! Oh! Watch the sunburn! (turns back to normal) Aha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Be honest. (carrying his luggage) Take care of these, My good mammal. Abu: Whoa! (fell off by the heavy luggage) Genie: Careful, they're heavy! Hang on, I got souvenirs for everybody! (giving souvenirs to his friends and stopped at Carpet's) Whoo! She dances! Riku: Welcome back, Genie. Aladdin: (taking off the sombrero) You saw the whole world already? Genie: (as the It's a Small World figures while singing) It's a small world after all. (transforms back to normal) But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has. (turning into a red firework rocket (since the first film) and Aladdin and Jasmine were getting on him and blasting off from Agrabah to the world) You guys! I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal I roller-bladed all along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall, But who was with me through it all? Nobody! The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules It's easy when you're chased by killer bees Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? AH CHOO! So now I'm home Home again with you You chase the clouds away Whenever I am blue Aladdin: You're always blue. Genie: And the pyramids I highly recommend There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils Why, single-handedly I even saved the whales No one was there to hear my tales! (crying) In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land Nobody laughed, or lent a hand Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle Without you, the Sahara's not so hot Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet And the QEII is just some yacht Now that I'm home, Home again, it's clear, All I ever wanted Seems to be right here I've traveled East and West And now, I'm back again And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend Aladdin: There's nothing in the world Jasmine: Nothing in the whole wide world All: There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Genie: Nothin' in the whole wide world As Genie finish the song off, he spinning Earth like a basketball. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225